Together
by Ryuuka Mikan
Summary: AU / —asalkan ia terus bersama prianya, Yuezheng Longya, mengapa ia tidak bahagia? / suck at summary / judul gak cocok sama isinya / Special birthday fic for my cousin! / Drabble fictogemino gagal, maaf / Third Person (Tianyi) POV / RnR please?


_**Story : Together**_

_**Disclaimer : Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media**_

_**Warning : AU!China, typo(s), misstypo(s), failed visualization, bad ending, plot hole, OOC, OOT, dan warning-warning lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan.**_

_**Rate : T (for safe)**_

_**Genre : Drama and Romance**_

_**Ryuuka Mikan proudly present... **_

Dia mencintaimu.

Kau pasti tahu itu.

Yuezheng Longya...

Kini dia tahu satu hal. Hari ini juga dan seterusnya ia akan bahagia bersama sosok yang ia cintai. Sosok berbadan kekar, terkesan penuh wibawa, serta tutur kata yang halus namun ada ketegasan di setiap kalimat yang diucapkan si pria. Walaupun sebenarnya perasaan ini... terlarang karena perbedaan status...

"Tianyi, jangan takut."

Suara yang selalu menggetarkan hatinya. Ia meremas erat ujung pakaian lusuhnya yang terbuat dari bahan katun, sangat erat. Hari ini juga ia bersama laki-laki dihadapannya, terhubung oleh ikatan perkawinan, ikatan suami istri.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Hari itu juga, di Kuil Buddha Tidur, proses perkawinan dilaksanakan.

Hubungan mereka berdua hanyalah semata-mata karena perasaan saling mencintai. Tanpa ada restu dari orang tua, tanpa bantuan makcomblang, tanpa ada barang-barang mewah yang menghiasi kuil kecil itu dan pernikahan mereka berdua, tanpa kembang api sebagai benda untuk memeriahkan suasana, dan tanpa cincin pernikahan sebagai benda kecil yang menunjukkan tanda hubungan suami istri, yang harusnya melekat di jari manis kedua mempelai, baik wanita maupun pria.

Mereka berlutut bersisian, memberi hormat pada Langit dan Bumi. Mengucapkan sumpah untuk selalu bersama hingga ajal menjemput. Mereka bersujud kepada Langit dan Bumi dengan khusyuk, lalu pada patung Buddha, dan saling memberi hormat.

Mata keduanya telah basah oleh air mata penuh kebahagiaan. Kini tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka, sekalipun itu orang tua mereka yang sama sekali tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka, membuat mereka melarikan diri dari rumah mereka masing-masing.

Sungguh ia tahu, laki-laki di sebelahnya ini akan melindunginya dari apapun. Kemanapun laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai pergi, ia akan mengikuti. Bahkan jika ke surga, ia tetap akan ikut.

Asalkan ia terus bersama prianya, Yuezheng Longya, mengapa ia tidak bahagia?

"Kini kita sudah bersama pada akhirnya, Luo Ti—ah maksudku... Yuezheng Tianyi..."

Ia mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya dengan pelan, lalu menatap laki-laki dengan rambut yang memang dibiarkan panjang di hadapannya, yang kini tengah mengusap pelan rambutnya.

"Kau tak perlu cemas. Kau hanya perlu setia bersamaku. Itu saja."

Dan ia mengangguk dengan pelan. Ia teringat saat-saat orang tuanya mencambuk dirinya karena terus memaksa untuk bersama pria ini. Dulu ia sangat waspada, takut pertemuannya dengan pria ini diketahui orang tuanya.

Pria di hadapannya memiliki nasib yang kurang lebih sama dengannya. Ibunya sama sekali tidak mengizinkan mereka berkomunikasi sedetik pun. Bahkan pria ini tahan untuk membolos kuliah demi bertemu dengannya, dimana hanya pada saat itu si pria tidak diawasi ibunya.

Heh, mengenai larangan orang tuanya dengan orang tua si pria? Tentu saja ia ingat itu, toh dia yang mengalami dan menyaksikannya sendiri.

Hari ini juga, orang tua yang merupakan pelengkap penderita untuknya tak akan berperang penting bagi dirinya lagi.

"Jangan pikirkan orang tua. Mereka pasti bahagia jika melihat kita bahagia."

Ia mengangguk, lalu segera memeluk si pria dengan menangis tersedu-sedu. Sementara yang dipeluk hanya bisa menepuk pundaknya pelan dan juga ikut menitikkan air mata entah apa sebabnya. Membiarkan dirinya menumpahkan semua kesedihannya lewat air mata yang membasahi bahu laki-laki itu.

"Saatnya kita untuk bahagia, Tianyi..."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N** : Yosh! Balik dengan Ryuuka Mikan dengan fic gaje nan ancur. Drabble pertama Mikan! Drabble pertama! *nebar bunga bangkai*

Yak, fic ini sebenarnya untuk hadiah sepupu Mikan yang hari ini berulang tahun (Reader : Gak tanya woi! *nimpuk pake jeruk*).

Dia penggemar fictogemino, pada tahu kan apa itu fictogemino? Fictogemino itu fic yang bisa dibaca dari awal ke akhir atau sebaliknya. Dan Mikan mencoba membuat drabble fictogemino di fic ini, tapi gagal total! Maaf nyampah (_ _)

Lagi gak mau bacot panjang (Reader : Apanya?! Itu panjang woi!), so...

Mind to review?

_PS :_ _For my beloved cousin, happy birthday to you! Sorry I can give you anything in your birthday, I only can give this fic Longya x Tianyi to you. See? It's your favorite pairing! Sorry I can't give you a fictogemino, I have do it but looks like I make a fail fictogemino. Oh no, a fail drabble fictogemino! Umm, and this is Third Person (Tianyi) POV!_

_With love,_

_Ryuuka Mikan_


End file.
